


Cuentos para asustar fantasmas

by Zelluloide



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, son drabbles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelluloide/pseuds/Zelluloide
Summary: Una serie de drabbles de Saeran/Yoosung, y un regalo de cumpleaños para una querida amiga.





	1. Terror.

**Author's Note:**

> Los drabbles pasarán en el mismo universo este pero son escenas sueltas que he ido imaginando.  
> Es un regalo para jelly-june.tumblr.com, es su otp de este fandom y espero que le gusten mucho! 
> 
> Perdón por el angst, mi alma terrible me hace escribir cosas feas

Un chico se remueve inquieto en la cama, tira de las sábanas para taparse por completo en ellas, está temblando aún en pleno verano y su cabeza desaparece bajo la manta. La almohada ha caído al suelo, los dedos aprietan la tela y poco después, sus uñas se clavan en la palma dejándola roja, los dientes rechinan al apretarse. Los gritos se ahogan antes de salir, el sudor resbala por la piel y se mezcla con las lágrimas que empiezan a caer.

La respiración despierta a quien duerme a su lado.

Yoosung se alarma, no tarda un segundo en destapar a quien gimotea a su lado. Al verlo le consume una angustia que le aprieta el corazón y preocupado le sacude queriendo sacarle de la pesadilla. Se desespera porque ha recibido una bofetada y un estirón de pelo, Saeran al fin ha abierto los ojos desorbitados, por fin, puede gritar. Parece que siga dentro del sueño porque su mirada está perdida en un punto que no es la habitación, está aterrorizado y ha empezado a balbucear. Entre otras cosas que el rubio no entiende, puede distinguir el nombre del hermano gemelo ajeno y a cada segundo que pasa, la impotencia le hace sentir más débil.

Desesperado, reacciona pellizcándole la cara disculpándose ya en silencio. Eso logra que por fin ponga la mirada en algún sitio, primero a su alrededor y luego al de ojos violáceos, en su expresión se ve que está desorientado.

No es la primera vez que algo así sucede, el menor le sujeta con fuerza las manos temblorosas.

— Soy yo, Yoosung, estás en mi casa —siempre le entran ganas de llorar, es doloroso que le observe con tanto miedo y enojo. Sabe que está perdido por lo que ha soñado, son fantasmas que cuestan de espantar.— Ella no está aquí, estás a salvo.

No soporta que le vea llorar, no hace falta que lo diga pues se gira para darle la espalda a su pareja y se estremece, le da hipo por el llanto, procura ser silencioso y consigue todo lo contrario. Desespera al estudiante, siente que la situación se le escapa de las manos pero al mismo tiempo, recuerda que esto hace meses era mucho peor. El progreso de Saeran en este tiempo ha sido asombroso, está muy orgulloso de él pero quiere quitarle todos los miedos, tomarlos y arrojarlos para que nunca más vuelvan a alcanzarlo.

Ahora, no puedes abrazarle ni mimarle, tampoco hablarle porque si lo hace se levantará, se enfadará y se irá a dormir al suelo. Que deje al rubio quedarse a su lado ya es una muestra de cierta confianza, solo que... Yoosung quiere hacer más que eso, pero por el momento tiene que ser paciente.

Al menos, cuando pasan unos minutos se gira y a pesar de que no permita que le vea. Busca la mano ajena y la aprieta con fuerza, deja caricias hasta que se queda dormido.

Poco después, Yoosung se duerme sabiendo que al día siguiente, ninguno hablará de esto.


	2. Gato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo he escrito en pasado, es Yoosung's POV y esta vez es fluff, también sé escribir cosas bonitas vale [?]   
> Espero que os guste, y como todos, ¡espero que especialmente le guste a mi amiga June!
> 
> Se me ocurrió esto, me puse a imaginar una escena y ha surgido esto.

Lograr que alguien se sienta querido después de tantos años creciendo entre tanto odio es una meta complicada, al principio de todo cualquier palabra o gesto era cuestionado o evitado por una mirada arisca y un golpecito en la mano. Esto, deprimía el corazón de Yoosung a niveles estratosféricos, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza el rendirse, después de todo ese chico le gustaba de verdad.

_Ah, más que eso._

Lo mejor, es que se lo había dicho cara a cara, a pesar de que sabía que en ese momento era imposible esperar una buena reacción o una respuesta sincera. Pudo disfrutar de un dulce rubor, también de que le cerraran la puerta en las narices mientras soltaba improperios. 

De esta experiencia, ya hacían meses.

Ahora al volver a casa tras las clases de universidad casi siempre se encontraba la misma escena. Saeran medio acostado-sentado con una bola de pelo encima del pecho, un gatito que Jumin Han se encontró en su jardín y que el joven decidió adoptar. Tuvo dudas, cuidar de una vida era una responsabilidad y como adulto que era, lo último que deseaba era tomárselo a la ligera. Lo principal que hizo que decidiera llevarlo a casa fue que creyó que al otro chico le haría bien la compañía de un animal.  
No todo fue alegrías y dulzuras, llegó a creer que la idea no iba a funcionar pues el peliblanco ignoraba al felino y éste, parecía estar incómodo en la presencia del susodicho. Solo el rubio respiró tranquilo cuando una vez vio al mayor acercar los dedos a la mascota para dejarse oler, desde entonces daba la sensación de que se habían vuelto inseparables.

Cabe decir que Yoosung sintió celos del gato y creyó muy en serio que era la persona más penosa del mundo por ello. Cada vez que la criatura se le frotaba por las piernas o pedía mimos, pensaba que no era digno de tanto cariño tras haber tenido amargas emociones por una tontería.

Si todavía no tenía un nombre, era porque quería que fuera el otro quien se lo pusiera. Se lo hizo saber hace un tiempo, pero por el momento le continuaba llamando “gato”.

Esto era lo que el estudiante estaba pensando mientras cerraba la puerta de su pequeño apartamento y por supuesto que lo iba a preguntar. Al verlo donde siempre, primero supo que estaba despierto porque le atrapó entreabriendo los ojos para mirarle fijamente antes de volver a bajar los párpados. Desde ahí a unos pocos metros de la cama, escuchaba al felino ronronear muy a gusto. 

Esperó a que le dijera algo, pero como no ocurría, tras dejar la mochila a un lado del escritorio decidió sentarse sobre el colchón. Se movió lo suficiente hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared, sus piernas estaban estiradas por todo lo ancho y los pies le colgaban del borde. Tanto el gato como Saeran abrieron los ojos, no les hacía falta hablar para darse a entender de que esos abruptos movimientos les causaron desagrado. Al menos el felino volvió a intentar dormir, el joven se le quedó mirando como si esperara algo.  
A veces le miraba así, a duras penas sin parpadear. Cuando lo hacía, el de ojos violáceos se acercaba a él para darle un beso en la frente entre los mechones de pelo, según su reacción le daba un segundo.

Ahora cuando lo hizo, tras presionar su frente con los labios se quedó un instante quieto para comprobar si estaba disgustado. Al notar su permiso, se separó un poquito para poder darle otro beso, esta vez en la comisura de la boca. Como no fue uno bien dado, notó la molestia del contrario y el como él mismo se movía para devolvérselo. Más que un gesto cariñoso, pareció un cabezazo pero solo pudo sonreír mientras el otro fruncía el ceño y curvaba los labios hacia abajo.  
Después de tal breve momento que hizo a ambos corazones estremecerse, hubo un rato de silencio hasta que el menor se acordó de lo que quería preguntarle.

— ¿Al final has pensado en cómo vas a llamarle? —señaló al cachorro.

Dio la sensación de que el animalito supo que estaban hablando de él, porque se desperezó y empezó a limpiarse las patas mientras de vez en cuando les miraba con atención. Saeran se distrajo acariciando el lomo, haciendo que tardara un poco en responder.

— He estado llamándole por su nombre todo el tiempo —la respuesta tuvo un tono seco que con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, el estudiante había terminado por acostumbrarse. Antes de hacerlo se sentía herido durante días creyendo que el ajeno le detestaba.

Yoosung, sorprendido por su respuesta se quedó pensando un rato, ¿quizá le había estado llamándolo por su nombre cuando estaban solos? ¿O lo decía tan bajito que era imposible que un humano lo escuchara?

¿O…?

— Se llama Gato —atrevió a adivinar, sintiéndose feliz por ver la pequeña sonrisa que duró menos de un segundo antes de volver a ser sustituida por una mueca. Le hizo mucha gracia y no pudo contener la risa, lo que se llevó de castigo fue que el animal le saltara en el estómago para irse ofendido por tal ajetreo, y que el muchacho le diera con la almohada en toda la cara.

Saeran le dio la espalda, el rubio le abrazó un poco desde atrás apoyando la mejilla en uno de los hombros.

— Es muuuuy bonito —el no llevarse otro golpe fue indicador que el contrario estaba satisfecho. Entendía el por qué, suponía que en su vida no había tenido la oportunidad de nombrar a una mascota y la mayoría de recuerdos que tenía eran horribles. El nombre sencillo estaba bien, no iba a burlarse porque era el primer animal que su pareja nombraba.

En definitiva, nunca se arrepentiría de haber adoptado a Gato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre el nombre del gato, creo que Saeran no tiene recuerdos felices o demasiadas cosas que comparar. O sea estaba por llamarlo 'Helado' o 'Gato' y él mismo pensó que prefería que le llamaran 'Persona' a 'Helado' si estuviera en su lugar.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Estrellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran's POV  
> Me he vuelto a dejar llevar por el fluff.
> 
> Como siempre, va dedicado a mi amiga June y espero que le guste  
> No estoy segura de qué tal he hecho los pensamientos de este personaje tan complicado pero espero que sea decente 3

El ruido le asustaba, le ponía en alerta y tensaba sus hombros cual animal en peligro. Cuando estaba inmerso en el silencio y repentinamente un sonido rompía su calma, notaba como el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Abría mucho los ojos para poder observar todo lo que le rodeaba en espera de que _ella_ apareciera de nuevo, con su sonrisa cálida que solo eran engaños y que le hiciera confiar para después sentir dolor. Por ello, no le gustaban los ruidos estruendosos porque notaba como toda su existencia se ponía a la defensiva de lo que fuera que iba a pasar. Sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que no sucedía nada.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse y abrirse, los pasos que no eran propios. Todo le hacía pensar en ella y cuando veía una cabeza rubia que no era esa mujer, se relajaba. Ahora había pasado de relacionar la entrada y salida de alguien con Yoosung, dejó de temer cada vez que se quedaba solo o tenía compañía porque ese chico no le iba a hacer daño.

Era un sujeto extraño, eso pensaba los primeros días, también los últimos.

Él le hacía compañía cuando estaba mirando al cielo, al principio le resultaba incómodo pero al final por su cabezonería se acabó acostumbrando. Incluso cuando salía a tomar largos paseos sin destino, cuando el rubio no estaba a su lado le era extraño alzar la cabeza para luego bajarla y no ver a nadie a su lado. 

Cuando era pequeño, contemplaba el cielo con su hermano.  
Al crecer, se convirtió en algo que hacía en soledad, se trataba de lo único que no le hacía hervir la sangre en rabia.  
Ahora, mirar el cielo era significado de momento de paz, de que a veces sentía una cabeza sobre el hombro y un brazo rodeándole la cintura. 

La dulzura le quemaba, lograba que sintiera que algo en su pecho le apretaba y era un sentimiento nuevo que solo con él había conocido. Confuso, a veces amargo pero su estómago se removía en felicidad más veces de las que quisiera admitir. Muchos días tenía miedo de ser dañado, desconfiaba y pasaba todo el día sin dirigirle la palabra en plena campaña de alejarse emocionalmente de ese chico, pero nunca funcionaba. Porque había decidido quererle, dejarse querer y darle el beneplácito de contemplar la bóveda que había sobre sus cabezas juntos.

Valía la pena tener miedo de vez en cuando, porque cuando lo sufría se percataba de que tan importante era el contrario.

Una noche a la semana, habían tomado la costumbre de ir a dar un paseo nocturno, uno largo porque caminaban bastante hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Era el mejor lugar para poder mirar las estrellas sin la contaminación lumínica que padecían todas las grandes ciudades.

Desconocía cuantas veces había escuchado a Yoosung decir que tenía el nombre de una estrella, las primeras repeticiones le cortaba de una forma tajante. Ahora solo le dejaba hacer, porque le gustaba un poquito ese brillo en los ojos y porque le sorprendió lo que sabía de constelaciones. Puede que no profundamente sobre la historia de cada una, pero que supiera reconocer varias hizo que el interés de Saeran creciera.

Gracias a que el menor se emocionaba hablando, solían volver tarde a casa pero no le importaba demasiado. Le causaba hasta gracia porque le recordaba a cuando le hablaba del juego online al que jugaba tanto, el de cabellos blancos prácticamente no entendía nada de eso, y ya había comprobado que se le daba mal jugar pero gracias al otro ya se sabía la historia de cada uno de los personajes. Eso con lo de observar la noche era parecido, pues terminó por aprenderse varias constelaciones, luego por su cuenta buscaba sobre ellas y aprendía las historias para poder hablarle a su pareja de ellas. 

Le era divertido el cómo se sorprendía con tanta facilidad, tampoco le costó suponer que seguro que si le contaba algo inventado sobre las estrellas se lo acabaría creyendo. Tuvo piedad y no se burló de él, ya tenía suficiente con que Saeyoung le gastara bromas pesadas aprovechándose de su inocencia.

Al final, ahora en vez de disfrutar de mirar las nubes pasar también le gustaba de contemplar las estrellas. Solo si estaba el foráneo a su lado, pues no le encontraba el sentido al hacerlo si le faltaba él.

La rutina de ese camino le hacía bien, esa noche sentía que sus fantasmas y demonios se alejaban. Adoraba en silencio el paseo hasta el lugar en concreto porque por las calles solitarias, notaba los dedos ajenos entrelazarse con los propios para tomarle con firmeza. Una sensación que Saeran necesitaba, pues le hacía sentir de verdad que iba a estar a su lado sin causarle dolor. 

Cuando la temperatura bajaba, la mano del rubio guiaba la suya hasta el bolsillo de la sudadera que tenía. El mayor no entendía por qué lo hacía cuando su piel estaba casi siempre helada en esa estación, por lo contrario, la palma y dedos del muchacho eran cálidos, conseguían apartarle los escalofríos. Compartir el bolsillo le causaba cierta vergüenza pero como el otro tampoco hacía comentarios de ello, tampoco replicaba y actuaba como si no pasara nada.

Cada mes que pasaba, era más difícil que se agobiara o se sintiera atacado por los cariños que le daba. Cada semana que sucedía, se sorprendía a si mismo anhelando esos tratos sin ser capaz de pedirlos en voz alta. Quizás estaba loco por bajar la guardia con él, quizás era un error pero la noche en la que salían, era la que más seguro estaba que su corazón no iba a terminar herido.

La luz que desprendía esa persona era una agradable, que no quemaba y hacía bien a su ser. El amor que le daba era distinto al de la mujer que contaminó su mente, diferente al de su hermano. Era un afecto que le hacía querer más y más de lo que le ofrecía.

Todo esto, llevó a que en un impulso, le soltara de la mano y le rodeara con sus brazos en un abrazo torpe, algo violento porque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Le estrechó con tal fuerza durante tan pocos segundos que cuando se separó, vio a un Yoosung demasiado confundido para decir algo, ruborizado y con los ojos a punto de dejar escapar las lágrimas.

Era la primera vez que Saeran le daba un abrazo.


	4. Como un niño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez que escribo uno se vuelve más largo  
> Espero que te guste, June <33333

Una cita.

Algo tan normal, rutinario, situaciones en las que los jóvenes de su edad habían vivido al menos un par de veces en su vida. Yoosung lloraba por dentro ante esa afirmación que él mismo se hacía. Su vida de estudiante había resultado ser nada más que pobre en experiencia romántica, nunca había tenido una novia, para el colmo, al parecer es que le iban más los delgaduchos de espalda fina, con un cuello marcado por la nuez de Adán y unos ojos que miraban con odio al resto del mundo. Puede que fuera por esos gustos en particular que nunca antes le gustó una chica.

Ah, Zen desde que la relación con Saeran empezó, estuvo haciéndole pequeñas burlas sobre las tantas veces que se quejaba de que no tenía una chica que le cuidara y que para tener tantas ganas de madurar para la mujer de su vida, al final estaba haciéndolo por alguien del mismo género. Está bien, no es que le importara, reconocía que de cierta forma era gracioso.

Al menos las tres primeras veces que se hacía la broma, después ya le resultaba cansado. Todos sabían que tan pesado podía llegar a ser el actor. Gracias al cielo que desde hacía un tiempo que ya no le decía nada, lo que más le preocupaba era que su pareja se sintiera molesto por ello, la verdad era que no le extrañaría si creciera en él un odio hacia el arrogante que se creía gracioso pero el estudiante no quería eso, al final, deseaba que se llevara bien con sus amigos y que con el tiempo creciera una amistad.

Por lo visto, sería complicado. A duras penas era fácil para él y eso que era su novio, al menos era cercano a su hermano y a la novia de éste. Ahora solo quedaba el resto de la RFA, pero ni en sueños lo presionaría teniendo en cuenta lo que le costaba confiar en los demás.

Solo le hacía ilusión cada vez que hablaba con alguno de sus compañeros. Hasta Jumin Han estaba mostrándose amable, Jaehee había adoptado una actitud suave y Zen era todo lo amigable que podía ser. Ahora no, pero estaba seguro que en un futuro todos serían buenas amistades.

En fin, que todo iba bien, despacio, a pasos de tortuga, pero por donde tenía que ir.

El caso aquí era que ya llevaban un buen tiempo en esa relación que todo mundo había aceptado bien. Sin embargo, todavía no habían tenido ninguna de esas citas soñadas, definitivamente el rubio no quería dejar pasar su juventud sin tener una.

No es que no hubieran salido juntos, desde a pasear, comer un helado o lo que fuera. La diferencia era que nunca se dijo que era propiamente especial. El joven quería mirarle fijamente, sujetarle de los hombros y proponerle de salir en una cita, ¡era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo! Anda que no quiso durante toda la semana, siempre le miraba pensando que este era el momento indicado pero la expresión que casi siempre cargaba el muchacho le hacían huir como conejo que quiso enfrentar al lobo.

Hasta pensó en pedir consejo a alguien… pero no, su tozudez ganó y se aferró en su mente que debía de sacar fuerza de donde fuera para hacerlo, podía solo. Si había podido ser el que diera el primer paso en decirle que le quería, en los besos y en palabras románticas que ahora le daba vergüenza admitir, ¡era capaz de decirle que quería una cita!

El silencio entre los dos se rompió por la voz del rubio, le salió más aguda de lo que le gustaría admitir y ah, haría que no vio esa sonrisa de burla en el mayor.

— Quiero que tengamos una cita —carraspeó en la primera palabra, su tono al hablar se recuperó y dio gracias al cielo por ello. 

Si el otro no hubiera tardado tanto en contestar, no se habría puesto tan nervioso. Le estaba mirando con tanta fijeza que daba la sensación que suplicaba por su vida. Su impaciencia no le pareció gustar al otro, porque frunció el ceño y el contacto visual comenzaba a ser incómodo.

— No.

— Genial, he pensado que podr-… ¿¡QUÉ!? —el rechazo le dolió en el corazón, encima quedó como un tonto empezando a hablar antes de procesar la información. En los ojos violáceos había pena, porque de verdad quería y no entendía el motivo de la negativa.— ¿Puedo saber el por qué? 

Saeran tardó en responder, tanto que empezó a creer que de verdad había hecho algo malo y algo nervioso, empezó a pensar y evocar todos los recuerdos del día para ver si es que en algo había metido la pata. Porque lamentablemente pasaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Era imposible apartar la mirada del otro chico, el cual parecía serio y se atrevía a decir que confuso, sus labios estaban dibujados en una línea recta y sus cejas se mantenían fruncidas, como si algo estuviera dando vueltas en su cabeza.

— Porque no sé de qué estás hablando. 

Oh.

Claro.

Él era la persona que desde luego, había tenido la adolescencia menos normal de los dos y por supuesto que no iba a saber qué era. Debería de haberlo pensado antes, ahora se sentía como un tonto por no haberlo tenido en cuenta.

El ajeno desconocía un sinfín de cosas normales de la vida, nada que reprocharle porque todo el mundo quería que las descubriera y estaban más que dispuestos a enseñarle. No obstante, la única persona con la que era más abierto a la hora de preguntarle las dudas era Saeyoung. Lo sabía porque a veces salía a la conversación cuando hablaba con él y a cada que lo recordaba sentía una punzada de molestia por esa preferencia. 

No podía reprocharle que le mostrara más sus dudas a su gemelo, no podía, sabía que estaba mal. Le encantaría que le diera la confianza de poder ayudarle en todo, con eso se sentía más tonto y bueno, es que lo era, no era un genio como ese antiguo hacker.

Las cosas eran como eran, esos pensamientos tenía que tragárselos porque si los soltaba, haría daño al chico.

— Una cita es… —mejor apartar esos amargos sentimientos por el momento y concentrarse en lo que le hacía ilusión. Tenía que explicarle apropiadamente. — …cuando sales a algún lugar con la persona que te gusta.  
Todavía tenía más que decir, pero el otro le cortó la palabra y si no le molestó fue porque lo esperaba, así que le dejó el turno de palabra.

— Eso lo hacemos siempre —no le faltaba razón, le resultó tierno al menor la forma que tenía de mirarle que tenía, tan confuso y perdido porque no entendía qué ocurría.

— Sí y no —era hora de soltar todo lo que durante unos días practicó en silencio— Ojo, cada vez que salimos lo encuentro especial pero nunca decimos que es una cita, quiero salir contigo a un lugar que no vayamos nunca y eso, tomarte de la mano, comprarte un regalo… ¡Ponerme nervioso cuando sin querer nuestros hombros se toquen! 

Ah, Saeran le estaba mirando como quien mira a un extraterrestre, al menos no decía nada hiriente o le rechazaba.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la película que vimos la semana pasada? Esa en la que el chico le dice a la protagonista de que si quiere ir a un festival el fin de semana y luego tras estar jugando juntos en unos puestos, miran los fuegos artificiales juntos…

— Me quedé dormido —encogió los hombros, no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse.— Pero ya he entendido lo que quieres. 

Al parecer, estaba aceptando sin decirlo en voz alta. Esa clase de cosas era algo que hacía habitualmente y al final, Yoosung había terminado por acostumbrarse y en la mayoría de veces le entendía sin necesidad de hablar, otras no. En vez de molestarse por no atender a la película que le puso con tanta ilusión, decidió alegrarse por la futura cita que iban a tener.

No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, tampoco reprimió los besos que dejó sobre los labios ajenos. Primero fue recibido por muecas, quejándose en silencio de las muestras innecesarias de amor, pero tampoco tardó en relajar los hombros y corresponderle con torpeza en esos besitos que sabían a dulce y a cariño.

Días después de esa conversación fue que tuvieron esa cita tan esperada, solo el menor sabía dónde estaban yendo y no parecía querer decir nada sobre su destino. Estaba notoriamente de buen humor, se le notaba en cada expresión y movimiento, era imposible no quedársele mirando por la luz que irradiaba, tan cálida y fuerte. No tenían ni que tomarse las manos para que el de cabellos blancos se sintiera acogido por la fuerza y amor que sentía a su lado. Era increíble.  
No admitiría nunca que estaba un poco emocionado, se le había pegado un mínimo del entusiasmo ajeno solo que era imposible que lo demostrara de la misma forma.

Caminaron muchísimo, luego le hizo subir a un bus repleto de tanta gente que le dieron honestas ganas de asesinar al próximo que lo empujara. El estudiante al menos estaba teniendo cuidado de cambiar su sitio por el de su pareja, sabía de sobras lo tan poco acostumbrado que estaba a las multitudes y transportes públicos como para poner a prueba su paciencia y estado de ánimo. Además, quería que todo fuera perfecto, tenía que esforzarse al máximo.

Hizo lo que pudo para no revelar donde iban, tampoco era un lugar tan especial pero estaba seguro que sería la primera vez que el chico pisaría un lugar así. Por su parte, llevaba tanto tiempo sin ir que ni se acordaba, porque la última vez que entró al de esa ciudad era poco más que un niño que todavía no se separaba de la mano de su madre.

Cuando bajaron del autobús, ya no podía ocultarlo porque delante de sus narices estaba la entrada del acuario de la ciudad, enorme y vistosa. Había personas que entraban y salían pero agradecía que hubiera más que salían, ojalá no estuviera repleto de gente en el interior.

Saeran no pareció caer dónde estaban hasta que entraron una vez pagadas las entradas —Yoosung dio las gracias en silencio a su ayuda de estudiante que le hacía tener un 2x1—. En el primer pasillo, el contrario tampoco parecía todavía hacerse una idea de lo que verían aunque ya había empezado a hacer preguntas sobre las decoraciones con forma de pez. No quería decirle nada hasta que lo viera, así que le callaba apretándole la mano que sostenía y prácticamente le arrastró hasta la primera gran sala que estaba tal como recordaba.

Era enorme, no había ni una sola pared opaca, todas dejaban ver la vida marina que cuidaban y la inmensidad de las criaturas del mar. Desde los pequeños que se juntaban en bancos hasta los que iban por su aire, y desde luego la vegetación tan colorida era algo digno de ver.

Durante unos pocos segundos de quedarse maravillado con el escenario, se giró para mirar al mayor que parecía no reaccionar. Casi ni parpadeaba, se preguntó si era porque no quería perderse ni un segundo de lo que estaba viendo.

En silencio, notó como ahora era él el arrastrado y se acercaban a uno de los cristales. El de ojos violáceos estuvo mirando lo tan sorprendido que estaba, la forma que tenía de contemplar las plantas coloridas y los peces más pequeños. Tenía una expresión que parecía que acabara de entrar en un sueño sin darse cuenta de ello.

No sonreía, ni decía nada, pero se quedaron tanto rato en cada sala que supo que le había gustado mucho. La manera en la que ahora sus dedos eran apretados con tanta fuerza le hacía notar la ilusión y que estaba motivado a pesar que era incapaz de ponerle palabras a ello. Nunca fue el mejor escogiendo palabras para sus sentimientos.

Con ver ese brillo en su cara estaba bien, más tarde le compraría un helado del que quisiera y pensó sinceramente desde el fondo de su corazón, que tenía que llevarle a más sitios como ese. Para verle como se le iluminaba el rostro como un niño pequeño.

Era la primera cita que tenían, ninguno de los dos iba a olvidarla.


	5. Afecto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de regodearme escribiendo cariñitos y tal, algún día dejaré de escribir de forma tan introspectiva y haré uno sobre algo que ocurra [?] QUE ESCRIBO MUCHO Y EN REALIDAD no pasa nada  
> <3  
> Espero que te guste, June

Durante mucho, mucho tiempo, creyó que el amor no estaba hecho para él.

El afecto de un hermano, el cariño de unos amigos, aprendió que dejar entrar todas esas emociones solo llevaba al dolor. Tanto que lo anheló como lo odió, al final, dejó de desearlo pues se convenció de que eso no era para alguien como él. 

Por ello, fue difícil y toda una aventura comenzar a sentir algo por ese estudiante que de buenas a primeras, no le llamó la atención. El tiempo se burló de él sembrando en su propio corazón semillas cálidas que al brotar, le sorprendieron queriendo más de esa luz que el otro le daba sin pedir nada a cambio, a pesar de la oscuridad que le rodeaba y del pasado que le perseguía. 

Desconocía el cómo y el por qué, pero ahora, cuando esos finos labios le saludaban con un beso sentía que esa relación estaba escrita para suceder. Le gustaba cuando se acercaba, le apretaba de la mano un poco y cerraba los ojos por una inmensa vergüenza que le daba en los primeros acercamientos cariñosos. En la actualidad, bajaba un poquito los párpados y la mirada violácea atravesaba al mayor haciendo que sus latidos se desbocaran en un ritmo apresurado. Lo que no cambiaba era el primer paso, el índice tocando el suyo, luego el anular y el corazón entrelazándose con los propios para al final, estrecharle la mano con una fuerza leve pero firme.

No se lo diría, pero le gustaba cuando le hacía caso, cuando mientras estaban tumbados se acercaba para abrazarlo y hundir el rostro en el pecho, cerca del cuello. En ese silencio se creaba la calma, la armonía que a veces rompían con algún quejido para cambiar la postura.

El rubio, era el que buscaba los abrazos y Saeran a duras penas le había dado voluntariamente uno. Ahora solo encontraba el valor cuando la noche caía y ninguna luz le descubría. Era en esos momentos en los que se movía por la cama, debajo de la sábana hasta apretujar el cuerpo del contrario entre sus brazos. A Yoosung le sorprendía lo tan fuerte que le apretaba el chico, la respiración le indicaba que estaba nervioso, también como el calor que emanaba de sus mejillas y que el menor sentía justo en el cuello.

Le parecía adorable.

Correspondía al momento, regalándole caricias circulares en la espalda que acababan subiendo hasta acabar tocando su cabello con ternura. El de cabellos blancos se relajaba con esos mimos, notando el sueño llegar a él sin querer que le venciera, pues era de esos momentos que le gustaría detener el tiempo para que nunca llegara la mañana. 

Sus cuerpos ya tenían una forma de encajar, les gustaba abrazarse de frente sin darle la espalda al otro porque para ambos, su cosa favorita era escuchar las pulsaciones del otro y notar las manos mimando con caricias el del contrario. Cuando era Saeran quien se atrevía a consentirlo con cariños, Yoosung pensaba que si el Paraíso existía, seguro que era ese mismo.

Cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos, notaba lo delgado que estaba y al mismo tiempo se alegraba de que poco a poco fuera ganando peso. Los huesos ya no se le marcaban tanto, su rostro tenía un aspecto saludable y su temperatura corporal estaba incrementando porque antes, sus manos siempre estaban frías. De todas formas, nunca se le iría la costumbre de frotarle los dedos cuando los notara helados.

Era curioso, porque aquel que llevaba casi toda una vida desde niño sin abrazar a nadie, daba los abrazos más significativos que ha podido experimentar en una vida. Disfrutaba de cómo le sostenía con firmeza, la forma que tenía de acomodar los labios y la nariz en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello. Sus suspiros relajados.

Por otro lado, el mayor se derretía en ternura cuando notaba los labios contrarios sonriendo mientras le besaba el cabello. Esos tratos lograban que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

La frecuencia con la que rechazaba la proximidad fue decayendo hasta ser él mismo que en silencio buscaba ese tipo de contacto. Se sorprendió a si mismo disfrutando de la atención, dulce y adictiva. Era un mundo nuevo.

Cuando hay algo que no has tenido nunca y que lo necesitas, descubres que tiene el efecto de una droga. Al pasar un rato sin eso, el mal humor crece, se hace con el estado de ánimo y crean malentendidos.

Porque hasta Saeran mismo muchas veces se encontraba pensando que no debería de estar tan enfadado por algunas tonterías. Como que estuviera jugando a su maldito juego online con otra gente, dándoles su atención a ellos mientras él estaba siendo olvidado en el sofá, claro que al menos la compañía de Gato le consolaba en toda su rabia. Una de las muchas discusiones fuertes que tuvieron fue porque en un impulsivo acto, le desenchufó el cable mientras estaba en medio de una partida, otras habían venido a causa de hacer un comentario cruel hacia quien Yoosung estuviera demostrando cariño en ese momento.

En una de esos momentos que estaban alzando demasiado la voz en el apartamento, el enojo hizo que tomara al menor por su sudadera y le acercara a él para besarle con violencia. Desesperado y agresivo, logrando así que los dientes se chocaran y acabaran en quejándose ambos. Solo pasó una vez, pero le sentó genuinamente mal la mirada de dolor del rubio. En ese instante maldijo todo, el por qué diablos ese chico era tan sensible y a si mismo por no saber _cómo ser normal_.

Cuando pasó eso, los abrazos por la noche se acabaron, los besos al venir e irse de casa desaparecieron y fue una semana tan larga que para ambos parecieron años.

En un rincón de su ser, sabía que tenía que disculparse porque al final, solo se trataba de una tontería. Pensó demasiado en todas las cosas que su pareja le dijo, haciendo que la bilis se volviera más amarga y el tiempo incómodo se alargara.   
Sin embargo, un día, aquel con quien estaba enojado se puso a llorar como un bebé recién nacido. La escena era ridícula, acababa de llegar de la universidad y todo empezó porque por inercia se había acercado para darle un beso, entonces al ver la expresión enfurruñada del peliblanco se quedó unos segundos sin reaccionar hasta que se puso a lloriquear y balbucear.

Fue como si de repente el enfado no hubiera estado nunca, escuchaba esas disculpas que a duras penas eran vocalizadas. Ni le dio tiempo a reaccionar que lo tenía mojando su hombro, estaba tan sorprendido que tardó un largo rato en hacer algo, sobre todo porque el muchacho no paraba de hablar. 

— Yoosung, cálmate —se mordió la lengua para no maldecir, no era un secreto el mal vocabulario que tenía al expresarse. Sus palabras fueron ignoradas y se encontró estrujándole con cariño hasta que al buen rato, la tormenta se tranquilizó.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, había cansancio por el llanto y quien le sostenía no encontraba la voz. A los minutos, reunió el valor suficiente para decir en un hilo que no supo cómo no se convirtió en silencio, porque casi ni él mismo se escuchó.

— Lo siento.

Notó como los dedos del menor se aferraban a su ropa y el abrazo se convertía más íntimo, se escuchó un suspiro, luego ninguno de los dos dijo nada.


	6. Egoísmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tras fallar en intentar escribir algo lleno de fluff y amor que era el siguiente que quería publicar, he decidido ponerme con el siguiente que es puro dolor  
> Lo siento June, quiéreme y espero que te guste y no sea tan fail

La sangre caía, resbalaba por las muñecas pálidas de Saeran y las cicatrices que una vez fueron cerradas, ahora se encontraban abiertas. Manchaban de carmesí el terciopelo de sus brazos, él no reaccionaba, solo estaba mirando sin ningún tipo de expresión la escena. En silencio, en soledad, porque nunca habría hecho eso en presencia de su hermano, o de Yoosung que a cada día que pasaba, le enseñaba más lo que era el amor.

Todos esos buenos sentimientos no hacían que el chico se sintiera bien. 

Le recordaba lo vacío que estaba, lo tan innecesario que le parecía vivir porque al final, todo eran mentiras. No le veía un final a nada, frente a su mirada solo era un constante sufrimiento debido al abandono, a promesas que al final le apuñalaban y todo volvía al mismo punto. Una escena que conocía bien, cuatro paredes oscuras y una cadena que le ataba al suelo.

Al menos si dejaba esta vida, ya no estaría atado a nada.

Fueron sus pensamientos antes de que cayera inconsciente, un velo negro cubrió sus ojos y al desmayarse, no notó el golpe de su espalda en el suelo. Abrazó las tinieblas dejándose llevar por ellas.  
Lo que le despertó fue una brillante luz.

Saeran parpadeó, confuso y la cabeza le daba mil vueltas. Abrir los ojos fue verse abrumado por un sinfín de manchas de color, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y si sentía las piernas era por un cosquilleo molesto que le resentía por llevar un tiempo sin moverlas.  
Aunque hacía un tiempo que no visitaba uno, reconoció rápido el olor del hospital, las paredes blancas que tenían todos y la ventana que daba al exterior. Pensaba que era una broma a los pacientes, podían observar el cielo mientras se quedaban en esa jaula. 

Al chico no le molestaba, pues siempre había estado cómodo en cualquier lugar que pudiera ver el cielo. Incluso si tenía que ser detrás de unas barras.

Con el paso de los minutos fue tomando conciencia de sus alrededores, en una silla estaba la chaqueta de Saeyoung y había un bolso encima de ésta así que suponía que debía haber venido con su pareja. No tenía ganas de hablarle a nadie, tampoco estaba enfadado porque le hubieran salvado la vida pero estaba lejos de sentir una pizca de agradecimiento. 

Cuando sintió unos dedos apretarle la mano derecha, giró levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con un rubio que descansaba en un sillón. Bajo sus ojos tenía ojeras y podía distinguir las manchas que dejaban las lágrimas por el rostro, la punta de la nariz estaba roja casi que le daba la sensación de que había estado llorando hasta hace unos minutos.

Conociéndole, seguro que había llorado mucho durante todos los días. Le parecía tan patético esa actitud que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, ojalá tuviera fuerzas para moverse y darle un golpecito en la cabeza para regañarle por ser tan sensible.

Se metería con él diciéndole que era débil por pasarlo tan mal cuando otra persona estaba sufriendo. Sin embargo, Saeran ya hacía un tiempo que no pensaba así, ahora a sus ojos era un chico lleno de fuerza que era más que capaz de enfrentar situaciones complicadas. Lo demostraba estando a su lado, queriéndolo con tal devoción aún sin merecerlo.

— Mira que das lástima —las palabas salen en un susurro, tampoco tiene demasiadas fuerzas para alzar la voz. Supone que lleva mucho tiempo en cama porque tiene todo su cuerpo resentido, tanto que hasta se plantea volver a dormirse para no hacer el esfuerzo de moverse. Solo que lleva tanto tiempo ahí que es una pérdida de tiempo quedarse durmiendo.

Bueno, también lo es estar consciente.

Está cansado, por lo que aunque intente quedarse despierto acaba durmiendo, cae en un mundo sin sueños que hace que pase el tiempo tan rápido hasta que de nuevo le sacan de esa realidad aburrida. Hay voces por el cuarto y todavía no abre los ojos, reconoce quién está hablando, su hermano gemelo que está comentando que el doctor les ha dicho que el paciente está estable. Saeran no tiene que pensar mucho para llegar a la conclusión que se refiere a él, porque no va a ser el de la habitación de al lado.

Luego un tono femenino instó a los dos chicos de la habitación para ir a por algo de comer ahora que tenía que entrar una enfermera. El primer sonido que hizo la puerta fue porque los tres salieron, pocos minutos después, escuchó cómo volvía a abrirse y le sacaban las vías del brazo para al rato volverlas a poner.

Saeran no quiso mirar, cuando se quedó a solas en la habitación alzó los párpados y tal como en la primera inspección, nada había cambiado. Sin nadie que le vigilara se movilizó para sentarse en el borde de la cama aunque no tenía demasiadas fuerzas, las piernas estaban débiles, sus dedos tampoco tenían firmeza para sujetarse a la barra que había a los lados del colchón, no por todo pero si ocupaba el espacio necesario para que no se cayera de la cama. El peliblanco supuso que era por sus pesadillas en las que se agitaba y llegaba a hacerse daño.

Hacer el intento de levantarse fue más difícil de lo que creyó, porque no solo tenía que arrastrar su peso, sino que debía mover los artilugios que ahora le alimentaban a causa de haber estado inconsciente durante todo este tiempo.

Ni siquiera pudo dar dos pasos, abandonó hasta quedar sentado otra vez en el borde de la cama.

No le dio tiempo a hacer nada más, porque la puerta se abrió y entró Yoosung. Quizás se había olvidado de su sudadera que estaba en el sillón donde le vio dormir por primera vez. O de su cartera, quien sabe. Eso carecía ahora de importancia pues estaba casi seguro que se había olvidado de lo que venía a buscar.

De un segundo a otro, tenía a un Yoosung encima llorando un mar, Saeran no estaba seguro qué emoción estaba ahora controlando al muchacho. Notaba sus manos temblar mientras sujetaban la bata del hospital y como se mojaba su propio cuello. Nadie dijo nada, pero cuando al rato había quedado desahogado. El de ojos violetas le miró, con el blanco de la mirada enrojecido, ojeras marcadas y unos labios curvados hacia abajo.

Entonces, lo siguiente que sintió el mayor fue la palma del menor chocar contra su mejilla. En un principio no le dolió, la zona enrojeció y se calentó pero por lo demás. Estaba perplejo observando al chico que volvía a llorar otra vez, esta vez sin ahogarse en sus lágrimas. Los brazos rodearon el cuerpo de quien estaba débil, su nariz tocó el pecho ajeno y notó unos labios sobre su cabeza.

No le hizo falta más para saber que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.


End file.
